


Our dumb heads lost in love

by Nightengale_fangurl



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Flirting, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, High School, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sexual Tension, Sexuality Crisis, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightengale_fangurl/pseuds/Nightengale_fangurl
Summary: Dream leaves a relationship, and George is there for him. They spend more time together, leaving soft touches, waking up in each others arms, faces so close their almost kissing...Feelings finally come to light, how will things play out?Or: high school au with Dream and George, some angst and plenty of flirting and tension. Sexual tension. Also background Karlnapity
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 62
Collections: DNF





	1. Nights

####  George's POV 

Are you and Sapnap coming over? We need to figure out our schedules."

"Yeah, we'll be over in about an hour."

George says his goodbye to the man on the other end of the phone. He let out a small sigh and examined his bedroom. He considered cleaning up a bit, but both Dream and Sapnap had seen it in worse condition. He decided to leave it as it was, and flopped down on his bed, opening up class options on his phone.

It was the beginning of their senior year after a disaster that last year had been. At the end of the school year, Dream caught his girlfriend cheating on him at prom. It had been messy, and it hurt Dream a lot. He spent a lot of time at George or Sapnaps' house over the summer, not wanting to be along

There were many times when Dream would come over and just lay next to him, they wouldn't talk or say anything. They would just lay in silence, sometimes with the tv or music playing. Throughout the summer, they seemed to grow closer than they already were. There were many mornings they would walk up close together, closer than friends should be.

While Dream had many girlfriends over the years, and been in many relationships, there was one person who was continually pining for him.

That was George.

He doesn't remember when, it was a while ago when he fell for Dream. He remembers sitting at a party with him, both of them drunk out of their minds. Him and Dream were jokingly flirting like always, when Dream had grabbed his face and turned it to his. The lights danced across his face, and his smile seemed contagious. George realized in that moment that he was in love with him.

George's bedroom door slammed open, and he looked up to see Sapnap and Dream standing in his doorway, carrying chips and some Monsters.

Had it already been an hour? He wasn't sure, time just seemed to fly.

"George! We're here, let's plan our last year in this hell hole of a school!" Shouted Sapnap.

They crashed onto his bed, falling into talk about what they had been doing the last week, and their plans for the new school year. They all decided to take whatever computer classes they could, since they all had a passion for coding and such.

They ordered pizza for supper, and sat in Georges room gorging on pizza and chips. They finally finished making their school schedules, and it was getting pretty late.

"I should go home," said Sapnap as he started grabbing his stuff.

"Aw, leaving us so soon?" Whined George.

Sapnap gave him a gentle slap on the back of his head, "as much as I like spending time with you two, I have work tomorrow. See you idiots later," he called as he left George's room.

George and Dream sat in silence for a couple minutes. Dream broke the silence when he asked, "Can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course," responded George.

For a while now, Dream didn't seem to want to go home. He wouldn't tell George why, and instantly shut up when George asked. So George tried not to press, though he knew something was going on.

And it wasn't that George minded Dream sleeping over, he was just worried what was happening that made him not want to come home.

Dream had already stood up, grabbing some clothes to change into. He now had a drawer in George's dresser since he stayed over so often.

"I'm going to go grab some snacks, do you want anything?" George asked Dream.

"Whatevers fine," he responded quietly.

George left Dream alone, softly walking doing his hallway. His parents were away for the weekend, they had some business meeting. They were gone a lot, which George found tiring but was also grateful for.

He grabbed a bunch of snacks, being sure to grab ones he knew Dream especially liked. He walked back to his room to find Dream sitting on the edge of his bed, silently staring at his hands.

"Are you ok?" George asked hum softly, placing his hand on Dream's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he responded timidly.

George hummed softly, sitting down behind Dream. He placed his hands on his shoulders, softly massaging them.

Dream was always tense. George was surprised he didn't have back problems. He's back was usually tense, like he was carrying the world on his shoulders. So whenever he came over, George always gave him a massage. It wasn't much, but he wanted to do something to help.

George's hands traveled down Dreams back, pushing harder into his rigid muscles.

Dream had a nice back. And George felt guilty for staring, since he knew his friend was struggling. Bit it was hard not to. He was well built, and had strong back muscles. That's what you get for playing football.

George's hand pushed into Dreams upper back, finding a big knot. He frowned, pushing harder. He noticed Dream wince a bit, obviously it had been bothering him.

"Lay down," he told Dream.

####  Dream's POV 

"Lay down."

What?" Dream responded, not paying complete attention.

"You have this big knot in your back," George replied, "it's hard to get it out if your sitting up."

Dream laid down on his stomach, propping up his head on his arms. He felt George sit on his lower back, and froze. George's hands pushed into his back, and he tried to relax.

Relax, right. And ignore that his friend was straddling his back and pushing his hands into his back.

Dream.. Well he wasn't in the best stated at the moment. He was sad after his breakup, but not as heartbroken as he thought he would be. After the breakup he often drifted to George's house. He felt sorta broken, not sure what to do with his time. As he spent more time with George, he started to notice things. Like how his laugh put him at ease, and how he longed to see his smile.

And Dream knew he was in trouble.

He didn't know what happened, but being with George just felt different than being with any of the girls he dated.

He was lost, not sure what to do. He thought he was straight, he was sure. So what was happening with George? Why was this happening?

And why had he always felt like this?

He started spending more time at George's house, for more reasons than one. Number one, he wanted to figure out these feelings. These feelings that didn't feel right, these feelings that he couldn't control. And Number two, his parents have started fighting.

He didn't know why, but it had gotten bad. He was always stressed around them, they kept screaming and throwing things, arguing about small things. Arguing about politics, and new laws, and peoples stance on things.

Well at least he could spend more time with George.

And George...

Dream felt hands dig into his back, right in the middle of the knot he had on his back. He groaned in pain, muttering, "oh god," under his breath. He felt George stop for a second, before pushing again against the knot, working it out.

"Shit, George-"

"Sorry, just wait. It'll feel better in a moment," he whispered quietly.

He was right. Soon it started to feel better. He was glad to finally have it gone, it had been bothering him all week.

George's hands stopped, and he felt George slowly get off his back.

"Don't let it get that bad," scolded George.

"Sorry," replied Dream, his voice muffled against the pillow.

"You need to take better care of yourself," He muttered quietly, standing up to get changed.

Dream looked up from the pillow to see George pulling off his shirt. Shit. It shouldn't be that hot. You shouldn't stare at your best friend while he's changing.

But he couldn't help it. His eyes traveled up George's back, examining his waist. _Stop it, stop it, stop it. ___

__He pulled his eyes away as George finished changing. He walked over to the bed, and poked Dream in the side._ _

__"Move over," he said._ _

__Dream rolled over onto his back and winced._ _

__"Don't lay on your back, you'll hurt yourself," scolded George gently._ _

__Dream rolled onto his side, laying so he was facing George. George had grabbed a bag of chips, and was sitting there eating it. Dream grabbed the tv remote and turned on a random show for background noise._ _

__"Dream," George said under his breath._ _

__"Hm?" Hummed Dream._ _

__"Is there something happening at home?" George asked quietly._ _

__Dream layer silently for a second, contemplating telling him. He had been over all summer, and yet he still hasn't told George what was going on._ _

__"Dream," interrupted Georges, pulling him from his thoughts._ _

__He hesitated, before staring, 'its my parents, they, they've started fighting. And it's bad. I'm surprised they haven't divorced yet."_ _

__He looked at George, almost telling him the other thing on his mind. He almost did, but he couldn't. He didn't want to ruin their friendship._ _

__George didn't say anything, just reached over and pulled him into a hug._ _

__"I'm sorry," he whispered._ _

__Dream lay there, not moving. It was comforting to lay in George's arms._ _

__Soon the whole world was drowned out, and they fell asleep, laying close to each other, enjoying each other's presence._ _


	2. Mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for grammar errors

#### George's POV

_I look around, sitting on the school's roof. The door opens, and Dream walks out onto the roof. He sits next to me, the wind ruffling his hair. He turns to me, and leans in closer. His hand tangles itself in my hair, and he smiles softly, before leaning in closer, his lips touching mine. ___

__My eyes flutter open, and I look around groggily. I move a bit, and feel my movements restricted. I blink, looking over at the man laying next to me._ _

__Well, next to me wouldn't be the right term. His head is resting on my chest, his arm placed loosely around my waist. I flush red, realizing how close we are laying. I wiggle away, removing his arm flom my waist. I gently move him over, before laying down, gently placing my hand on his._ _

__I gently rub circles over his hand, careful not to wake him. After a bit, I carefully get up from the bed, and head to my kitchen. I walk in to find Sapnap standing there, eating cereal straight from the box._ _

__"What? Why are you here?" I ask, groggy and confused._ _

__"I didn't grab breakfast so I stopped here to get some food," he replies, mouth full of cereal._ _

__I glance at the clock and see that it's 7 in the morning. I groan, wondering why I got up so early._ _

__"Go back to sleep," Sapnap attempts to say through a mouthful of cereal, "I'll be gone in a bit."_ _

__I nod, and head back to my room. I look at the sleeping Dream, laying so peacefully on my bed. I climb into bed, being sure to put some distance between us._ _

__I fall back asleep quickly, exhausted. When I wake up again, it's 9. I look over to where Dream was laying, and see that he's gone. I drag myself out of bed, and head to the kitchen._ _

__Dream is standing there, drinking coffee. I sit down at the counter and he places a cup in front of me. I pick it up, not paying attention and drink it._ _

__Immediately I spit it out, tasting the bitter coffee in my mouth._ _

__"Dream! What the hell, are you trying to poison me!?!?" I sputter at him, the taste of coffee still on my tongue._ _

__He starts laughing, finding my pain funny. I glare at him as he continues to wheeze, before he places another cup in front of me. I look down and see its tea, picking it up as I continue to glare at him._ _

__"I'm sorry George," he says, out of breath. I ignore him, and grab some cereal and milk. Dream grabs some bowls and sits down next to me. We eat our healthy breakfast of coco puffs, then head into the living room and collapse onto the couches._ _

__I glance over at Dream, who's scrolling on his phone. It's almost like nothing happened last night. Lile he didn't admit what was bothering him. Or half admit. I could tell there was something he was hesitant to say. But I didn't want to push him farther, so I didn't ask._ _

__Dream gets up from the couch saying he's going to shower. I nod, acknowledging that I heard him._ _

#### Dream's POV

__I head to George's room, grab some clean clothes then head to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, seeing terrible bags under my eyes._ _

__I let out a sigh, and threw off my clothes and got into the shower. I liled showering at Georges house, he always had nice shampoo. It smelled nice._ _

__I finish showering, and get out, tying a towel around my waist. I push my hair back, looking up into the mirror and look at the bruise on my stomach, touching it gently. It's still tender._ _

__I turn around and step on my clothes. They slid against the smooth floor, and I lost my balance, falling and hitting my head on the edge of the sink._ _

__"Fuck," I groan slowly propping myself up._ _

__The bathroom door flings open and George is standing there looking worried. He looks down at me on the floor, and some of the panic in his face is relieved._ _

__"What did you do?" He asks with concern lacing his voice._ _

__"I slipped," I responded bashfully._ _

__He just looks at me with bewilderment before offering a hand to help me up._ _

__"God you weigh like a ton," he mutters._ _

__"Well I am like a head taller than you. And in multiple sports," I respond smugly._ _

__He just huffs, looking away. I notice the slightest tint of a blush on his cheeks._ _

__"Aw, is Gogy embarrassed, seeing me half naked?" I teased, trying to irritate him._ _

__"Shut up, " he mutters, and his eyes shift to my abdomen._ _

__His gaze softens and he gently pokes the bruise. I wince, and he stops._ _

__"What happens?" He asks gently._ _

__"Football injury," I replied._ _

__He smacks me, muttering about how he thought it was something serious. I chuckle, glad for his concern for me._ _

__"Did you hit anything when you fell?" He asks, changing the subject._ _

__"Just my head," I respond casually._ _

__"Just my head," he mocks me, pushing me to sit down on the floor. He grabs a towel and starts drying my hair._ _

__"Whatcha doing Georgie?" I hummed, curiously._ _

__"Making sure you didn't seriously hurt yourself," he huffs, obvisously done with my antics._ _

__I hummed, and let him dry my hair. I could feel his body heat, since he was standing to close. I was tempted to lean back and soak in his heat, but I resisted., He finished, stated there was no blood, then draped the towel over my shoulders before starting to leave._ _

__"Not going to do my back too?" I called teasingly._ _

__"Do it yourself!" He called, shutting the door behind me._ _

__I finished getting dressed, missing the feeling of George behind me, hands (technically towel) in my hair._ _

__I leave the bathroom, not finding George in his room so I head to the living room._ _

__I can hear George on the phone from the hallway, trying to talk in a hushed voice._ _

__"God, this man-" I hear him say into the phone._ _

__He goes silent and seems to argue with someone for a bit before he sees me enter the room. He says bye, then hangs up._ _

__"Who were you talking to?" I asked._ _

__"Just Karl," he responds._ _

__I nod before stating, "am I too boring to talk to?"_ _

__"You're too busy hurting yourself on the bathroom sink," he scoffs._ _

__I laughed at his statement, and plopped down next to him on the couch._ _

__George looks at me before saying,"Is there no more space on the other couches?"_ _

__I turn to him, smirking, "Maybe I want to sit next to you."_ _

__He hums in response before retorting, "you just can't stay away from me."_ _

__"And what if I can't?" I asked daringly, getting closer._ _

__"God you're stupid," he groaned, whacking me with a pillow._ _

__

__I laughed at his antics, before getting up and announced I was going to find some food._ _

__"We just ate an hour ago," George stated._ _

__"I'm a growing boy," I call back._ _

__I head to the kitchen, George following soon after. I look in the fridge, finding some jello._ _

__He comments on my food, saying that jello isn't really food._ _

__"Of course it is," I respond._ _

__I looked up from the bowl and see George looking through the fridge. I pick up a spoonful of jello, and bend my spoon back, launching the jello at George._ _

__It hits him square in the back, and he gives me a glare before reaching into the fridge and grabbing a container of spaghetti. He opens it and takes a handful, chucking it at me._ _

__I laugh, and duck as he throws more spaghetti at me. I grab the jello before I dive behind the island, and throw some back at him. It lands in his hair and he throws more spaghetti._ _

__It's turned into a full on food war, both of us laughing our asses off while chucking varied foods at each other. When my jello runs out I grab a package of crackers, and start throwing them like frisbees. George retaliates by throwing more pasta at me._ _

__We keep moving around the island, and I end up by the fridge, and reach inside to get more ammo. I grab a bottle of whipped cream, and turn to George smiling._ _

__He looks at what's in my hand before yelling,"NO"_ _

__I let out a laugh while chasing him around, spraying him with whipped cream. I manage to grab his wrist and trap him against the island._ _

__He protests as I hold him down, and start drawing on his face with the whipped cream._ _

__"Dreammm, stopppp," he groans, swatting my hands away._ _

__"Look George, Now you have a mustache!" I tease, ignoring his complaints._ _

__He just groans and tries to take the whipped cream away. We don't notice the footsteps, but we do hear the noises._ _

__Click. Creak…._ _

__

__The sound of the door opening._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for domestic fluff, I'll definitely be righting a lot of that.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Next update should be next week


	3. Chapter 3

#### George's pov

Creak….

The sound off the door opening.

We stood, almost frozen in the mess around us. Dream was still standing over me, pinning me against the counter. We both had food in our hair, and whipped cream all over our faces.

Someone walks into the house. My brain started running rampt, wondering how I can explain this. How to cover all the food…

They finally approach the kitchen, and turn the corner. We both watch attentively, expecting my parents.

We see a head bearing a beanie turn to us, and let out a sigh of relief. Before us stands one of our friends, Quackity.

He just looks at us, then at the mess around us. He glances at Dream and my position, and a grin creeps onto his face, and as he opens his mouth to say something, I stop him.

"Not a word out of you," I growl.

He just smiles at me before replying, "You didn't invite me to the food fight? Though now, I see why…"

I pick up some spaghetti from the counter and chuck it at him. It misses, and he laughs at my antics.

"Screw you," I mutter as Dream moves away from the counter,

"Only if you'll let me," dream replies cheekily.

That earns him a facefull of spaghetti.

\-----------------------------

We cleaned up the kitchen, which took longer than I would like to admit.

Quackity decided to help us, and it just turned into another mess of pushing each other around on the wet floors.

"So, how come you're here?" I asked Quackity once we all finished cleaning and had flopped onto the couch.

Quackity started at the floor for a bit, like he was trying to remember why he was here. 

"Oh! Yeah, I need to borrow your math homework," he replies after a while.

I head to my room to grab it and yell, "Don't you want to get into law school? Shouldn't you do your own homework?"

"I don't need math to do law!" He yells back.

I hand him the homework, and he gets up to leave, and I walk with him.

"You're not going to stay?" I asked.

"Nah, I got something to do. And you look prettyy busyy," he responds smugly.

He turns to leave before pausing and turning back to me.

"Call me when you're free, I need to talk to you about something." 

I nod, and watch as he walks out. I head back to the living room and find Dream just sitting around on his phone. I sit next to him on the couch, placing my legs over his lap. 

We sit there for about an hour, not doing anything. Finally Dream stands up, and grabs my hands, dragging me up from the couch.

"Come on Georgie, we can't sit around all day," he whines, pulling me up.

"Why not," I question.

I flush, my face being pressed against Dream's chest as he pulls me up. I turn my face, trying to hid my blush.

"Lets go to the skate park!" He suggests.

I protest, and he drags me out the door, ignoring my remarks. I get into his car and we head to his house to grab his board.

#### Dreams POV

I pulled up to my house, and crept inside to get my board. Luckily, no one was home, and I could get in and out with peace.

I quickly grabbed my board and hopped back into my car, and headed to the skate park. George was no longer protesting, and was now looking over my board.

The bottom was custom made. It was a bright green with a white weird looking smiley face. It also had black graffiti like text behind the mask that read my name.

We arrived at the skate park and found it empty, which was surprising since it was the middle of the week in summer. It was usually swarming with kids.

"Dream, I don't even know how to skateboard," groaned George.

"Then I'll teach you," I respond.

We find a flat spot, making sure to be a good distance away from the ramps and half pipes.

"Alright, first you gotta get on the board," I instruct.

George places one foot on the board, and moves it back and forth.

"It's going to move," he scowled.

"You'll be fine," I promise, knowing he was going to fall.

I watch as he steps onto the board, and prepare myself to try and catch him. As I excepted, the board moves under his feet and he loses his balance and falls. I catch him before he hits the ground.

He scowls and mutters something under his breath.

I laugh at him, and offer to help him.

"Here, give me your hand," I offer.

I reach my hand out to him, he firmly grips onto my hand, and carefully steps onto the board. 

The board moves and he grips tightly onto my hand and shoulder. I use my free hand to steady him, firmly gripping his waist to keep him from moving.

"See? You're doing fine," I encourage.

He turns his face away, averting my gaze. A soft smile settled on my lips after catching sight of his red cheeks.

I have him try some basic moves, like getting on the board, flipping it over, and moving.

I glance at the time and see it's about 1. I suggest getting lunch to George, since the last thing I had eaten that day was cold spaghetti.

We head to a small diner near the skate park. Lots of kids liked to hang out there, and they were known for their shakes. So instead of getting real food we got fries and shakes.

"Don't you have football practice?" Asks George, half way through his fries.

I nod as a response, my mouth full of food.

"So shouldn't you eat real food?" He questions.

I just shrug and keep eating my fries.

"Who needs real food when you have fries and shakes?" I counter.

He hums in response. We continue to gorge on fries while talking about Minecraft and school.

I glance at the clock and see it's almost 2. Football practice was at 3, so I should probably take George home.

We finish up our food and head back to Georges house. I head back inside to grab my charger and papers for my classes.

"Bye George!" I call as I start to leave.

I hear him yell bye back, and head to the exit. I stop in the kitchen to grab a bottle of Gatorade, and turn around to see George standing behind me.

"You know you can come here whenever right?" He asks

The realization that I have to go home soon finally hits, and I try not to wince at the thought.

"Of course George," I respond.

"I mean it," he starts, "it doesn't matter the time or day, you're always welcome here."

I smile softly at him, wanting to stay longer. I feel George's arms wrap around my waist, and I lean into the hug. I wrap my arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer.

After a couple of minutes I ask, "Are you gonna let go?" 

"You're the one who needs a hug," he mumbles, "I'm not letting go till you do."

I nudge my feet under his, position his on top of mine, and start walking towards the entryway.

"Dream, where are you going?" He asks suspiciously.

"To practice," I respond,

I release him, then bend down and throw him over my shoulder.

"Dream!!!! Put me down!" He shrieks.

I laugh, carrying him outside. He struggles to break from my grasp until I finally put him down. 

"Bye dream," he says, walking back to his house.

"Aw, George, where's my good bye kiss?" I swown.

He flips me off instead. I laugh, and get into my car and head to practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres some scences I really can't wait to post, I'm trying to build up more tension as the chapters go on.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Football and home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I don't have a beta reader, I apologize for all the grammar errors.
> 
> Also, i changed the title because i kept seeing fics with similar names. Previously called: You and I, against the world.

#### Dream's POV

I left George's and headed off to practice. It was getting to the end of summer, and our first game of the season was coming up. 

_Maybe I should ask George to come and watch. It's not weird to ask your friends to come to your game, right? ___

__I arrived at the school, then headed to the locker game to change. I grabbed my phone and texted George._ _

__Dreammmm: r u busy Friday?  
Georgie: no, why?  
Dreammmm: I have my first game of the season, you should come.  
Georgie: Sure, I can get a ride with Karl._ _

__I hear Sapnap yell at me to hurry up, and I quickly leave the locker room._ _

__Practice lasts about 2 hours. When we finish up, I decide to shower in the locker room, avoiding going home._ _

__By the time I finish, everyone has left. I head over to my locker and toss things around, looking for my clothes. I turn towards the mirror and examine the bruise on my side. I had found some bruise cream in Georges cabinet. It had started turning green, inicatin9 that it was healing._ _

__I open my camera and take a picture. Then I open up my messages and message George._ _

__Dreammmm: look, my bruise is healing  
Dreammmm: 1 attachment_ _

__I wanted for a moment, seeing the typing bubble appear and disappear._ _

__Georgie: it's looking better  
Georgie: but your not the only one who had abs  
Georgie: 1 attachment_ _

__My finger hoovers over the file before opening it. It's a picture of George, positioned in front of his mirror, his shirt pulled up to reveal his "abs."_ _

__My breath hitches as I stare longer at the picture, looking over Georges lean figure and flat stomach._ _

__Dreammmm: oh yeah, you got great and.  
Georgie: of course I do_ _

__I save the picture to my camera roll, and slowly get dressed. I grab my phone and keys, leaving the locker room and locking it up behind me. I start driving home, forgetting of the mess that lay ahead._ _

__I get home and walk into a full on scream fight. I don't bother figuring out what they are yelling about. I head upstairs, ignoring my dad as he stops screaming at my mom to yell at me._ _

__When I walk into my room I close the door firmly and dump my stuff on the floor. I climb into my bed, and open up my phone._ _

__There's thumping coming up the stairs, and my "father" storms into my room, yelling._ _

__"Where the hell were you? YoU think you can just leave? Huh?? Answer me!" He screams._ _

__"I was at a friend's house," I answered in a flat voice._ _

__He continues to yell, saying I can't just leave. I just lay there and listen until he stops, and leaves my room, somehow in a worse mood then before._ _

__My phone falls out of my hand and I don't pick it up again. I lay there and listen as he yells at my mom, telling her what a failure I was._ _

__Time passes and the yelling stops. Either he got tired or is drunk, I don't care. I creep down stairs carefully and head to the kitchen, careful not to wake him._ _

__I make myself a sandwich, and make one for my mom. I grab some water and chips before going back upstairs, heading to my moms room._ _

__She's asleep when I walk in, and I quietly walk her up, giving her the food. She thanks me. I leave the room, and noticed how thin she was getting. She wasn't eating a lot, probably due to the bastards yelling._ _

__I head back to my room and turn the tv on quietly while I eat. Searching my room, I find my headphones, and call Sapnap._ _

__He answers pretty quickly._ _

__"Hey," he greets._ _

__"Hi," I respond quietly._ _

__"What's wrong?" He asks, easily reading my face._ _

__"It's nothing," I answer._ _

__"Obviously it's not," he retorts._ _

__I let out a deep breath before responding._ _

__"You know how my dads been," I mutter._ _

__"Dude, you need to leave," he starts to say, "You know George or I would gladly house you. Any of our friends would."_ _

__"I know, but I can't just leave my mom with him." it sounded like I was trying to convince myself._ _

__We sat in silence for a bit before Sapnap broke the silence._ _

__"And what about that other thing on your mind?" He pries gently._ _

__"What other thing?" I ask, acting oblivious._ _

__Sapnap wasn't fooled, and tried pressing harder._ _

__"Come on, I can tell something's been bothering you for a while, and every time I ask, you say it's your parents," he pleads._ _

__"I- wel-," i tried to tell him, but the words wouldn't form. How could I tell him something if I wasn't sure what it even was?_ _

__I take a deep breath before starting again._ _

__"I keep waking up holding George," I start._ _

__"What?" Sapnap exclaims._ _

__"After the break up, I didn't feel that sad. I just felt like I was freed. I kept sleeping over at George's to avoid my dad, and I just felt different," I try to explain, but it's hard to get the words out._ _

__Sapnap just waited in silence, listening to my explanation._ _

__I continued to tell Sapnap about the feeling I got around George, how sometimes I just wanted to hold him, how I wanted to be closer._ _

__Sapnap seemed stunned with all this information. It took him a minute before he started talking._ _

__"I could tell something changed between you two. Have you mentioned any of this to him?" Sapnap pressed._ _

__"Of course not, what would I have told him. Hey, I like sleeping next to you and think I might be complete in lo-"_ _

__I stopped, realizing the words that were spilling out of my mouth.__

____

__In love? With George, someone I've known for years, who is my best friend?_ _

____

_____Thoughts flooded my head, overwhelming me. ____ _ _ _

____

_______But I've dated girls, I don't think I'm gay? No, I'm sure I'm not. I can't like a guy, can I…. ____ _ _ _ _ _

____

________"Dude, are you okay?" Sapnap asks with a worried tone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________I don't respond and he continues talking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________"It's fine if you don't know how you feel, just don't beat yourself up about it, okay?" He tries to reassure me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________I agree, and we soon end the call. I lay there, slightly overwhelmed at the fact that I almost admitted what I was feeling. This strange, new feeling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________I scroll through my phone mindlessly, not paying any attention. I open Instagram, and type in Georges username. I scroll through his gallery, examining the pictures._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________Realization hits me that I'm stalking his Instagram like a 7th grade girl stalks her crush. Why would I do this, when I could just ask him for pictures.._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________I open up facetime and call George. He answers quickly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________"Hey, what's up?" He asks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________"Not much, just bored," I reply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________He starts talking about his current coding project and I watch him talk, examining his face as he gets excited. I stay mostly quiet, adding input when he needed help._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________It was getting late, and I asked George to stay on call with me. He keeps talking quietly, I can hear the sleepiness in his voice. Eventually he drifts off, and I stay awake a bot longer, watching him as he peacefully sleeps._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________I take a picture and lay down to go to sleep, letting the sound of his breathing drag me into a peaceful sleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________No one needs to know _, I tell myself, ignoring my feelings and my growing picture collection.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____


	5. Grocery dates and tension

#### George's POV

Well, that happened.

Dream sending me a shirtless picture to "show me his bruise was healing", and me flirtingly sending one back.

And walking up to hear Dream talking in his sleep.

"You're so cute George," He mutters, sleep slurring his words. 

My face flushed as I hid my head in my pillow, and I whispered, " you're cute too, Dream."

"S'anks," he mumbled, and I realize he's walking up, and probably will remember this.

I watch as he slowly shifts, so he's better angled at the phone. He's on his elbows, with a pillow under his chin. His eyes are droopy and his hair is ruffled.

"Mornin' George," he mumbles through a sleepy morning voice.

"Good morning," I reply softly, eyes traveling over his face.

His eyes open and I meet his gaze through the screen, slowly studying his supposedly green eyes. I fight the urge to just crawl through the screen and place kisses all over his face

_ Stop it George, don't think things like that, I scold myself. _

"You got any plans for today?" He asks in a muffled voice.

"Hm, not really," I answer.

He hums in acknowledgement. We both just lay there in silence for a bit, not sure what to do. 

"I.. I gotta go get some groceries, you want to come with me?" I asked him shyly.

He perks up when I say that, the excitement clearly written all over his face.

"Sure!" He agrees excitedly.

A small laugh leaves my lips as he gets excited, before I tell him goodbye so I can go get dressed. I tell him I'll pick him up in about an hour, and hang up.

I take a quick shower, then go into the kitchen to get some breakfast. As I'm grabbing some cereal and a bowl, I find some spaghetti we failed to clean up.

I throw it away and remember I was supposed to call Quality.

_ Shit. _

I quickly grab my phone and call Quackity. He answers instantly, and yells into the phone, "DUDE! it's been like a whole day!!!"

"I'm sorry, I forgot. What did you need?" I ask.

"Alright, so first: why do you have math homework laying around? Do you not find it odd that I asked you for homework  in summer ?!?! Second, I wanted to talk to you an- about-." He stops for a moment, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"About Karl."

I hum in response and listen to him rant about his troubles with Karl.

It was hard being the friend everyone goes to for advice. I had literally no experience yet they still always asked me.

Unfortunately, I knew more than I should have. 

Over the summer I had learned that both Quality and Sapnap had a crush on Karl. Which was a headache.

Especially since they both liked each other without realizing it yet.

It was a mess,  _ especially  _ since Karl also liked both of them and was very flirty, yet they both thought the feelings were unrequited.

I keep eating while Quackity keeps talking, adding the occasional input.

Apparently Quackity found my advice unhelpful, and made that clear.

"Come on man, give me better advice. You should know what you're doing, you got a whole ass boyfriend," he complained, annoyed at my unhelpfulness.

"Boyfriend?" I questioned, not following his train of thought.

"Dude, you and Dream? You guys aren't-" 

His voice fades as I choke on my cereal, surprised at his statement.

_ Dream and I? We aren't dating?!?! _

Quackity went silent and waits for me to respond . After I get some water, I respond.

"Dream and I are not dating," I say firmly.

"Bullshit, obviously you're just trying to hide it," he states. "But I won't go telling people, since neither of you are out yet…"

"But we aren't dating," I say slowly.

He stares at me in disbelief, before dropping the subject and talking about something else. I finish eating, and hang up so I can go get ready.

_ Why would he think me and Dream are dating? We've flirted yeah, but I don't think my feelings are reciprocated. _

I pull on a hoodie and grab my keys, and start driving over to Dreams house.

I arrive and text him, letting him know I'm here. Almost immediately after he burst out the front door and hops in the passenger seat of my car.

"Let's go shopping!" He exclaims excitedly before he gets quiet, and stares at my sweatshirt.

"What? Is something wrong?" I ask.

He grabs my arm and pulls it towards him, studying the length of the sleeve.

"This is my hoodie," he mumbled, being strangely quiet.

I look down and study the hoodie, quickly realizing it was in fact his.

_ I must have grabbed it when I was changing. Is he mad? Why is he so quiet? _

"Oh, uh, sorry, here, you can have it ba-" I mumble, embarrassed.

"No, it's fine. Looks good on you," he replies softly, turning his face away.

I lean forward and see he's blushing a bit. My cheeks flush slightly, and I shake off my thoughts, and start driving to the store.

We arrive and grab a cart, walking around and grabbing random stuff from the shelves. I tried to get some actual food, but a lot of junk ended up in the cart.

"We should get some pasta," suggests Dream.

"What, you want another food fight?" I question, ignoring the "we" he put in the sentence.

"Nooo, George I want homemade mac n cheese," he complains.

I sigh, and tell him to go and get the cheese, while I get the noodles. I head towards the back to the store to get the noodles.

Immediately, I'm confronted with a problem. They barely have any pasta left, and what was left was all on the very back of the top shelf.

_ Great,  _ I think as I climb up the shelf.  _ I better not fall on my ass. _

After a couple attempts to climb the shelf I stop, not wanting to tip the shelf over. Suddenly a body is pressed against my back, and a long arm is reaching over me and grabbing the noodles.

I turn my head and see Dream standing directly behind me, one of his hands braced on my waist as he grabs the pasta, careful not to push me over or out of the way for that matter. 

"Are you too short Georgie?" He teases as he moves away.

"You're so proud of the couple inches you have on me, aren't you?" I retort, my face heating up.

"Yup," he responds, and we continue to shop, getting the rest of the food we needed. I use my card joined with my dads' account to pay, and we head on our way.

I drive us back to my house and we start to put the groceries away. As we are finishing up Dream asks if we can make mac n cheese. I say yes, and we start making it.

Dream starts boiling the noodles as I start to make the cheese sauce. He hums a song as he stirs the noodles, looking quite content.

"What are you humming?" I ask, standing next to him.

"Sweater weather," he replies.

He sees the confused look on my face and quickly pulls out his phone and starts playing the song.

**All I am is a man,**

**I want the world in my hands,**

**I hate the beach**

**But I stand in California with my toes in the sand.**

He sings along softly, occasionally meeting my eyes as he moves around the kitchen.

**Use the sleeves of my sweater,**

**Let's have an adventure**

**Heads in the clouds but my gravity center**

He was standing very close to me now, and he grabs my hands, pulling them around his neck.

**Touch my neck, and I'll touch yours**

**You in those little high waisted shorts,**

I giggle as he pulls me around the kitchen, dancing to the music. His smile is intoxicating and his voice sounds like silk as he sings.

**Oh, she knows what I think about.**

**And what I think about**

**One love, two mouths.**

His gaze travels down to my lips before meeting my eyes again.

**One love, one house**

**No shirts, no blouse**

**Just us, you find out**

**Nothing I really want to tell you about no,**

His singing is soft as I slowly release my hand from his neck, running it slowly through his hair.

**Cause it's too cold whoa**

**For you here**

**And now, so let me hold, whoa**

**Both your hands in the holes of my sweater.**

He leans into my touch, his eyes closed softly. He opens them to meet my gaze, and his hands softly hold into my waist, slowly leaning closer.

My breath hitches a bit as he pulls me closer, pressing my back against the counter. He softly rubs circles on my hip with his thumb, not daring to move any closer.

I slowly push down on his neck, pulling his closer, bringing his closer to me....

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending was written on a whime, a just so happened to be listening to sweater weather and decided to write this scene. I hopped you enjoyed!!


	6. Football games and arcades

Dream's POV

The fire alarm started beeping.

I instantly pull away from George to see the noodles burning and smoking.

_ How do noodles burn and smoke? _

"Shit," I muttered as I quickly turned off the stove and pulled the pan off the heat. I open the lid and look at the pile of mushy burned noodles.

"I, uh, gotta go use the bathroom," George excuses himself and quickly leaves the room.

_ Shit. _

_ I fucked up, didn't I? _

I started cleaning up the noodles, dumping them into the sink. I find the cheese sauce sitting untouched on the counter, having been forgotten by us earlier.

_ Fuck fuck fuck, what do I do know? _

I pull out my phone and call Sapnap. He answers instantly, and I start talking.

"I think I fucked up," I quickly say.

"What did you do?" Asks Sapnap confused.

"I almost kissed George," I reply, my voice barley louder than a whisper.

"Explain?" Presses Sapnap.

I tell him what happened, how I pulled George closer to me, his hand running through my hair, him pulling us closer….

"Dude, that doesn't sound like you fucked up, that sounds like the damn fire alarm ruined your moment," he argues.

"But he ran off, I-" I started.

"Nope, just stop," interrupts Sapnap. "He didn't pull away, you sqid he  _ leaned  _ into it."

I sigh, and put my hands in my hands. "But.."

I stop talking as I hear footsteps coming towards the kitchen. I say goodbye to Sapnap, and look up to see George walk into the kitchen.

"Maybe we should, uh, just go get some mac n cheese from a restaurant," he suggests. 

I agree, and look up and examine his face. His cheeks are slightly flushed, and he won't meet my eyes.

I call in and place an order at Panera, and we head to pick it up. The whole time George seems hesitant, shying away from any touches and never making eye contact.

I park the car in front Panera Bread, and turn to George. I gently grab his chin and turn his head towards me. He meets my eyes for a second before looking away.

"George," I whisper.

He doesn't respond, and looks up to meet my eyes. I smile softly before talking again.

"Are you avoiding me? Are you embarrassed? I ask teasingly.

"Of course I not," he mutters before breaking away and heading in to grab our food.

He comes back in a few minutes, carrying mac n cheese and a bag of bread. He hops in the car and I start to drive back to his house. We take the food inside and plop down on his couch and start eating.

We talk, joking and teasing each other, almost like earlier didn't happen. 

"So you're getting a ride with Karl on Friday, right?" I ask.

"Yup, he usually doesn't go to games but he wanted to try and get through Sapnap and Quackity's thick skulls that he likes them," he responds.

"How's he going to do that? Show up in a cheerleader outfit and seduce them?" I jokingly ask.

"You never know, he might," George shrugs.

I start laughing and George does too. I looks over at George, who had a grin on his face. His gaze meet mine and I can see his eyes sparkling with happiness..

We sat on the couch for a bit longer talking and laughing together.

I eventually head home, excited to see George on Friday, almost completely forgetting about what happened earlier.

Almost.

* * *

George's POV

Soon enough, Friday came.

Things had been a little tense since.. Well since that happened. Dream acted like everything was normal, and it made me question if he was messing with me or really meant it.

"Just tease him back, but don't kiss him. Not yet, have fun getting your revenge," Karl suggested.

"Yeah but if he didn't mean anything by it then I'll be making a fool of myself," I sighed, contemplating Karl's advice.

Karl just shrugged and kept driving. He insisted on getting dressed up to watch Sapnap, even though it was just a football game. The game was a home game, so we didn't have far to go.

He pulled into the parking lot, and surprisingly there were still parking spots left. We had gotten there quite early, for some reason.

We got out and headed towards the field, quickly finding Quackity in the bleachers. Karl's face lit up instantly when he saw him, and so did Quackitys.

_ God, they're such idiots. _

We sat down by him, the two of them instantly falling into a conversation. I watched the field, observing the football players as they warmed up.

I searched the field for Dreams number and quickly found it. He was standing by Sapnap and Sam, throwing passes between the 3 of them.

Dream had chosen an interesting number, all for a joke. Sometimes he acted like a child, but it was kinda endearing.

_ "Look at my number!" He exclaimed, holding up his jersey with the number 69 on it. _

_ I just laughed and shook my head, not surprised at the fact he choose that number. _

The team started heading to the sidelines, waiting for the other team to arrive as the band played. Dream looks up at the bleachers and finds me, and starts waving. I wave back, smiling at his enthusiasm.

The stands start filling with more people, and the game starts. We cheer them on, yelling with the crowd when they make a touchdown.

After a couple hours the game ends, and we win, 33 to 20. Karl drags me and Quackity down to the field, and we go and congratulate Dream and Sapnap on their win.

Karl goes to talk to Sapnap, and I look around for Dream. I can't seem to find him until someones arms wraps around my waist and lifts me up.

"George! We won!" He yells excitedly.

I laugh and respond, "yes, you did!"

My back is pressed against his chest, his arms around my waist. He doesn't seem to have any intent to set me down.

"Dream! Put me down, you smell like shit!" I exclaim, trying to peel myself from his sweaty grasp.

"Sorry!" He responds before setting me down.

"Hey, let's go out and get something to eat!" suggests Karl.

"Sure, just let us get cleaned up," responds Sapnap, a stupid smile plastered to his face.

They leave to go change and shower. We head towards the bleachers and position ourselves,so we can watch the entrance of the locker rooms.

"What?" I question, feeling Quackity and Karl staring holes through my back.

"So Dream?" asks Karl cockily.

"Shut up," I hush, my face turning red.

Sapnap and Dream finally leave the locker room, and we head to a small diner to grab some food.

We sit down and order a bunch of fires and burgers. Its starting to get late when we finish, but Karl still insist we go to the arcade.

Deciding it was a good idea, we head over and exchange in a bunch of our money for quarters.

"Come on George, lets go play some games," exclaims Dream. He grabs my hand and drags me through the arcade. We are messing around for about a hour when Sapnap drags us over to join a laser tag game.

There's a couple of other people there, and we separate into teams. I'm on the blue team with Karl, a dark haired stranger and a tan girl with long brown hair.

On the other team, the red team, is Sapnap, Quackity, Dream, and a guy with fluffy brown hair.

We spread out into the laser tag arena, quietly walking around, trying to find other team.

I slip off while Karl makes quiet conversation with the dark haired guy, and

Motion to the girl that I'm heading out. She nids, and heads the other direction.

I creep around for a bit before I hear people running and the blasting sound from the guns. Someone lands with a thud and I hear someone laughing.

I turn the corner and find Dream infront of me, looking out from behind a box, hia back turned to me. I follow him for a bit, waiting until he's in a more convenient spot.

He sneaks around, and walks into a deep end, he sighs and turns around to find me with my gun pointed at him.

  
  


"How did you get here?" He asks surprised.

"I was following you for a bit," I shrug.

"Wow George, didn't realize you were much of a stalker," he replies in a snarky tone, a smile dancing across his face.

I grab his vest and push him into the corner, whispering into his ear, "You'd like that though, wouldn't you?" Before ghosting my lips gently over his.

His eyes widened at the close contact, and he slowly leans forward, bringing out faces closer. I smirk and shot him in the chest with my gun, and leave him there, flustered and out of the game.

I quickly walk away, feeling a deep blush spread across my face. I shake it off and keep going. I suddenly here a zap, and I look down to see my vest flashing, indicating I had been shot.

I look around and see the fluffy brown haired boy running off. I grumble and head back to the start. I find the long haired girl sitting there, along with Sapnap.

"You got out already?" I ask Sapnap, slightly surprised.

"Yeah," he responds sheepishly,"Karl was after me for a while, and then that dark haired guy shot me."

I nod and turn to the girl, and introduce myself.

"I'm Valkrae," she greets, "the dark haired guy on our team was Corpse, and the fliffy haired one is Sykkuno."

"He's pretty good," I note, thinking about how he had sneaked up on me.

"Yeah, he's a force to be reckoned with. He could probably take out our whole team. But we do have Corpse, and he's pretty good," she notes.

"She's probably right," adds Sapnap, "But we also have Dream and Quackity, so they could probablly take Karl and that Corpse guy."

"I shot Dream earlier, so you guys only have Quackity and Sykuuno," I said.

"Then were is he?" Sapnap asks as we hear someone yell a dramatic no. We both know its Quackity, he's very dramatic in this game.

Dream finally turns up, followed shortly by Quackity. We wait for a bit and the room lights up blue, idincating my team won.

I cheered with Valkarae as Corpse, Karl, and Sykuuno showed up.

Corpse was talking to Karl about something and he laughs, before instantly answering in a slightly flirty tone. I glance kver at Sapnap and Quackity to see them shooting death glares at him.

_ Wow, someone gets jealous easily. _

We chat with them for a bit, before saying goodbye and heading home. I caught a ride with Dream, wanting to leave Sapnap and Quackity with Karl for a bit.

He dropped me off and we said our goodbyes. School was starting soon, and I didn't really want to go back. I was enjoying summer, being able to do nothing and spend more time with Dream.

And Sapnap, of course.

That night was the last time I saw Dream for a while. That was, until he turned up at my house in the dead of night, with a bloody nose and red eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate comments, so please leave your thoughts or tips you have!


	7. Dark Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wait for a minute before the door opens, revealing an annoyed George. He opens his mouth to say something, but he stops and his face immediately softens.
> 
> "Dream?" He mutters, surprised and worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote some angst!!! 
> 
> also some fluffy stuff, cause that shit cute.
> 
> Find me on twitter: @nighten_fangurl  
> I haven't posted anything yet, that's probably because I have no followers...

#### Dream's POV;

Everything was going fine. In fact, it was better than fine. Spending more time with my friends, especially George, was great.

Until I got home.

It was late, and I didn't expect anyone to be awake. But when I walked in, I was greeted with the scene of my dad yelling.

My good mood was instantly killed, so I just ignored him and started going upstairs.

"You think you can leave whenever, don't you? Think you can just go where you want?!? Huh!?! Answer me boy, don't think you can just run off with that little boy you're friends with?!?" My dad was hollering up at me.

I climbed the stairs and collapsed on my bed. I fall asleep, not bothering to change.

This went on for a couple of days, I was almost scared to leave. I didn't want him to yell at mom, especially if it was me he was mad about. He was about everything, if I was too loud or if I didn't get him food. He complained and complained, going on about how I was always out, how I was always at my friends house, how I was always with George.

So I stayed, and listened to him yelling. It was tiring, I don't have the energy to talk to anyone, to reach out.

And after about a week, I eventually broke.

He was going on one of his rants, yelling stuff about the usual, like he always did. I mostly ignored him, but it was hard.

"What?" He started, "You haven't left to go to your little boyfriends house? What are you, gay or something? You haven't ran off to be with that little fa-" 

"And so what if I am?" I answer sharply.

I could feel my body tense, having finally said out loud. 

He stops yelling, taken back by my reply. "My son isn't no f***ot!" He replied loudly.

"Then I guess I'm not you son," I replied briskly, done with his bullshit, done with all this.

Suddenly pain shoots through my face and my vision blurs. I hunch over, had over my nose as blood pours out of it.

He starts yelling, saying I  _ can't _ be gay, I  _ can' _ t, I  _ can't _ , I  _ can't _ . His son can't be  _ gay _ , no that not possible. I'm not his son,  _ get out _ .

I grab my keys and turn to leave, ignoring the pleas of my mom as I storm out. He yells something at her, and I hear her yell something back. I blindly drive off, not able to see clearly. When I stop I'm in front of George's house. I run my hands over my face, wiping off some of the blood and tears that cover my face.

Tears. When did I start crying? 

I get out of the car, and knock on the door. His parents could be home, in fact they probably were, but I didn't care. 

I wait for a minute before the door opens, revealing an annoyed George. He opens his mouth to say something, but he stops and his face immediately softens.

"Dream?" He mutters, surprised and worried.

I don't respond and he steps forward and pulls me into a hug. I wrap my arms tightly around him, trying not to break down on his shoulder. But I can feel the hot tears pouring down my cheeks as he softly rubs my back, not saying anything.

_ God, I've fucked up now. _

* * *

#### George's POV

Seeing Dream, standing broken and bloody in my entryway wasn't what I expected.

I was expecting one of my drunk friends, or _ someone _ having a crisis over their crush.

I quietly led Dream into my house, and slowly pulled him over to the bathroom. I grab a washcloth and slowly start to clean up the blood on his face. I gently press my fingers on the sides of his nose, carefully checking for broken bones.

I finish cleaning up the blood and cup his cheeks in my hands, slowly lifting his face. He leans forward and rests his forehead against mine, and sits quietly, not saying anything. Slowly, I run my fingers over his cheeks, brushing away the tears.

"Are you ok?" I ask softly.

He doesn't say anything and just wraps his hands around mine. I slowly pull away, plant a kiss on his forehead and tell him I'm going to get him a change of clothes.

I quickly head to my room and grab some clothes. I head back to the bathroom and coax him gently out of his bloody shirt and into the clean one. Gently, I help him change out of his pants into some more comfortable joggers.

Grabbing his hand, I lead him back to my room and over to my bed. He's stopped crying, and his nose isn't bleeding. 

I quickly change and turn around to see Dream laying on my bed almost lifelessly. I crawl over him and sit next to him on the bed. I grab his hand and rub circles in it, and he eventually starts to talk.

"He- he hates me," he chokes out in a small voice, almost afraid to talk loud.

He turns to face me and I lay down next to him and rub circles on his back. He nestles his head in the crook of my neck before he starts talking.

"He's been in a bad mood, and he was saying things about… about you, and Sapnap, and I snapped and yelled back," he slowly says, his grip around me tightening. His voice is rough and he's hiccupping from all the crying.

"An- and he got mad at what I said and hit me. God, I should go, Mom-" he says in a hurry, starting to pull away

"She'll be fine," I try to assure, not wanting him to go back there. I wrap my hand up in his shirt and cling on, keeping him from trying to leave.

I didn't want him to go back there. Not now, not ever. I didn't want to see him get hurt again.

We lay in silence for a bit before I asked, "what were you arguing about?"

He takes a deep breath before answering my question. "Lots of things. Mostly work, he didn't like that I was always gone. He didn't.. don't like me coming over he- coming over to my friends house."

Tears are starting to run down his cheeks again as he keeps talking, "and.. and he got mad.. mad because…"

He doesn't meet my eyes as he finally tells me the last thing that had been weighing on his mind. "George, I don't think I'm straight."

"That's fine," I assure as he tightens his grip. I run reassuring circles on his back as he buries his head in my chest.

"I got you Clay, it's alright," I muttered quietly.

_ That's why he threw him out. Cause he came out, even though he doesn't even know what he is. _

I run my hand through his hair, gently talking to him, giving him reassurance.

His crying stops and I can hear soft shallow breaths leaving his mouth. I can feel the slow rise and fall of his chest as we lay close together, entangled in each other's arms.

I wipe away the speaks from the tears on his face, and plant a small kiss on his forehead before falling asleep.

* * *

#### Dream's POV 

Light peaks in through curtains wakes me up in the morning. I wince at the light, opening my eyes and trying to squint at the window.

Instead, I'm greeted with the sight of a warm chest that just so happened to belong to George. My arm is wrapped around his waist, his arms wrapped around my back and in his hair. I'm pressed into the crook of his collarbone, our legs gently tangled together. 

I nuzzle a little closer, inhaling his scent. It's calming, waking up next to him.

It's almost like I've forgotten everything that happened yesterday, like I forgot I even got here. I honestly couldn't remember much after I left home, my mind was hazy.

He stirs and groans as he starts to wake up. Almost instinctively he pulls me closer, burying his face in my hair. He pauses, and opens his eyes lazily.

I shift away and tilt my head up to look him in the eyes. He meets my gaze and shifts down so our faces are level.

"Good morning," I whisper in a groggy voice.

"Morning," he replies sleepily.

"Am I being too touchy?" I ask, not wanting to push his boundaries.

He doesn't respond and just runs his hand through my hair. I hum at his touch as he pushes my bangs out of my face, and pulls me into a hug.

I wrap my arms around him and roll onto my back so that he's laying on my chest. He doesn't push away, and just clings on to me.

After a while he pushes away and sits on the bed next to me. He gently strokes my cheek before pulling away, stating he's going to make some breakfast. A small smile slips through my lips as I watch him walk off, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

I lay there, not wanting to get up when realization hits me.

_ I told him. That I wasn't straight.... And he.. He didn't push me away, he just held me _

I can feel my cheeks go bright red as all my thoughts from last night run through my head.

_ We slept like that. Really, really close together. Shit, I don't think that's normal. _

Although my head was going crazy with thoughts, a part of me was glad. Glad that I finally admitted it out loud and glad that nothing has changed between us.

Nothing has changed between us.

Nothing will change. Nothing in a bad way at least, but we were far too dense to realize it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my slightly crappy writing, I hoped you enjoyed it! I already have the next chapter, might post it soon.
> 
> I appreciate comments, so feel free to leave criticism or thoughts!


	8. A new day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy another chapter, another day.
> 
> I want to put out more chapters sooner cause I have the next like 2-3 chapters half written/plotted, so maybe except a random posting schedule.
> 
> Maybe.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments!
> 
> Find me on twitter: @nighten_fangurl

#### Dream's POV

I still hadn't gone home.

George insisted that I didn't leave, in fact he wouldn't let me leave. Whenever I tried too he would cling onto me and tried to guilt me into staying with him.

"I should just handcuff you to the bed or a chair, so maybe you'll stop trying to leave," he teased me.

"Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" I had replied cockily.

It was probably for the better anyways, even though I didn't want to leave my mom alone. George insisted to wait until we could do something about my dad, but who knew when that would happen.

I had been at George's for about a week before I got a call from my mom. It was unexpected, but I listened to what she had to say.

"I don't want to discuss everything over the phone," she started, "but I'm filing a report against your father and divorcing him."

She explained she had lots of evidence, and could even send him to jail. I ended up sending her some pictures George had taken of my face after he punched me. I ended up getting a black eye and my nose was pretty bruised for a while after.

Time was flying, school was approaching. I could hardly remember how long I had been at Georges, but I should be able to go home soon.

George's parents knew I was there, but they treated me like they always did, and acted as if I was meant to do there. Only once did I walk in on George and his mom discussing something in hushed voices, but judging by their tones and expressions it was nothing bad.

I got a call from a lawyer and my mother. He had been taken away. It was done, and he would be gone for a while.

"He's gone.." I muttered, "he's gone!" 

I turned to George and he stared at me before breaking into a smile and exclaiming, "that's great!"

I grab George and pull him into a hug and spin him around. "He's gone!"

I set him down, a smile spread across my face. God, I was so happy. George smiled at me before caressing my cheek with his hand. I lean down and place my forehead against his while smiling like an idiot. He rubbed his thumb over my cheek and I looked down to meet his gaze to find him staring at me.

_God. He looks so pretty. I really want to kiss him right now._

I placed a small peck on his nose before reconnecting our foreheads, laughing like an idiot.

It was the last night I was spending at Georges before going back home. He didn't really want me to go, he was afraid that she would throw me out.

"You can always come back here, " he assured me as we lay in his bed together.

I nodded, resting my head on the back of his collar bone.

Ever since I arrived, George refused to let me sleep alone. He said it was bad for me, especially since what I was going through.No matter where I went, he would follow close behind. Most of the time I would just sleep in his bed next to him, and wake up somewhat entangled with him. The one time I fell asleep on the couch George was there when I woke up.

He rubbed his finger over my hand, snapping me from my thoughts. I was laying behind him, spooning him with my arms loosely wrapped around him. 

I buried my head in his neck and listened to his breathing get softer. Gently I placed a small kiss on the back of his neck, careful not to wake him.

Having any self control was hard especially since George instead of sleeping _right_ next to me, as close as he could possibly get. God, I wanted to kiss him, to intertwine our fingers, to just leave a mark so the world would know he's mine.

I start to doze off when I hear George mumbling something in his sleep. I knew George talked in his sleep, but usually it was always incoherent nonsense.

But I could hear him making out actual words, I nuzzled into his shoulder, carefully listening to what he was saying.

He let out a shaky breath, mumbling something softly. 

He speaks again, this time louder. "Dream," he mutters out sleepily. 

I slowly traced my hand over his side, slightly massaging his side.

"Dream,' he groans, practically _moans._

I stop dead, almost frozen. 

_What the hell?!_

I can feel his back tense and pushes against me. Its soft and subtle, but I can feel him grind against me.

_Oh shit._

I quickly let him go before carefully pushing away and flip onto my other side, my face burning bright red. 

_That didn't just happen. I'm probably sleep deprived or something._

I fall into a deep sleep, and in the morning I've almost completely forgotten about what happened.

Almost.

In the morning I still woke up to George on his back, his cheek pressed against my back.

Finally, I could go back home. When I got there, my mom was waiting for me, wanting to talk.

"Clay… I could never hate you, no matter who you love," she spoke quietly, as if she was walking on eggshells.

I stand there in silence and she walks over to me and hugs me.

"I'm sorry," she chokes out, "I shouldn't have let him hurt you, it's my fault."

I gently hug her back and respond, "it's not your fault."

We move things around the house and attempt to make it look like he was never there. We shove all of his stuff in a room and lock the door, hoping to never open it again.

I'm only home for a week before school starts again. I wasn't really happy about it, I was enjoying summer and the countless nights spent at George's house.

At the end of the week we had a football game, and George already told me he was coming. So, I guess it was time for school to start.

* * *

#### George's POV

I heard my alarm beep and reached over to shit it off. Rolling over, I was again disappointed by the lack of warmth of a certain someone.

A deep frown creased my face as I hugged my pillow. In the week Dream was here I had gotten so used to sleeping with him, and now it was so weird for him not to be next to me.

Then again, I did doom myself by allowing myself to sleep with him.

I dragged myself out of bed and started getting ready for school. It was the first day of my senior year, and I had certain things I wanted to do.

Number 1: Get accepted into a good college, preferably one of my choosing

Number 2: Make it through the school year without pushing myself into a slump.

And Number 3: finally confess my feelings to Dream.

The last one seemed a bit unreasonable, but unknown to me, it would happen sooner than expected.

Slowly, I showered, got dressed and inhaled a bowl of cereal. I grab my bag and my keys and head off to school.

_Time to start another year. And a good one hopefully._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! leave a comment with a critic or comment, I appreciate them!


	9. Drunk Parties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all, thank you for all the comments and kudos!!!!! I'm grateful, thank you!
> 
> find me on twitter: @nightengale_fangurl

George's POV

School was boring, as was expected.

I had several classes with dream and Sapnap, and I looked forward to those the most. But still, I couldn't be more glad for the week to be coming to an end.

It was Friday night, Dream had a football game and I was going with Karl and Quackity to watch. Dream had mentioned something about Wilbur having a party afterwards. I wasn't big on parties and wasn't planning on going, until I noticed some cheerleader flirting with Dream before the game.

She was practically fawn over him, completely ignoring the glare I was sending her. I shouldn't be mad, it's not like me and Dream were a couple, but I couldn't stand watching her trying to get her hands all over him.

"So, I can expect to see you at Wilbur's party?" She purred flirty.

"Sure, if a certain someone is there," he replied, looking up at me with a stupid smirk on his face as the siad the last part.

I turned away, trying to pretend I wasn't glaring at the girl. Not to hide my blush, cause I wasn't blushing.

The girl giggled, thinking he was talking about her or something. She said farewell, then walked to join the other cheerleaders.

My gaze followed her as I glared. I didn't even notice Dream walk up the bleachers towards me.

"What's wrong Georgie, are you jealous or something?" He teased, poking or my cheek.

"No," I grumbled, still glaring at the girl, avoiding Dream's gaze.

"Aw, don't worry George, we can find you a girl like her if that's what you want," he said jokingly.

"Maybe it's not the girl I want," I replied cockily, meeting Dream's eyes.

"Is that so?" He asked, leaning done till our faces were level.

I could feel his hot breath against my face as our gazes met, not moving any farther. The coach called for Dream and he slowly pulled away while grinning at me. He walks down to the field as I feel my face go red. 

Karl joins me after a while, looking very smug. We sit and talk for a bit before Quackity joins us, looking slightly disheveled.

I raise and eyebrow at Karl and he just silently smiles, not telling me anything. The game starts and I try to ignore the looks and small touches Karl and Quackity are giving each other.

At half time Quackity leaves to go get some snacks and I turn to Karl, exploding with questions.

"What the hell happened?!?!" I press, wanting some answers after whatever the fuck they were doing.

"Well… I might have confessed my feelings," he answers shyly.

"To both of them?" I ask and he nods his head. I whip around towards the field and look for Sapnap. I find him almost immediately and find he's got Karl's bi pride bracelet on.

"What the hell…" I mutter as Karl starts to ramble.

"Honestly, I accepted you and Dream to get together before we did," he rambles, ignoring the confused expression on my face. "He obviously likes you, it's been ages you guys need to kiss or something."

"Wha- I… huh?" I stutter, not able to form a full sentence.

"Dude, you told me everything that's been happening, and you guys were practically eye ducking each other earlier," Karl argues.

"You saw that?" I ask weakly.

He nods, and we drop the subject as Quackity comes back. Karl gives me a knowing look which I ignore, trying to focus on the game. 

My eyes follow a certain player as he runs across the field.  _ Focus on the game George, not Dream.  _ I scold myself.

The game ends an hour later, our team winning. We wave to Sapnap and Dream as they head to the locker room to change. We head over to Karl's car and wait for them to come out.

Dream and Sapnap join quickly, and we start discussing Wilbur's party, and we all decide to go, even though I don't really like parties.

Quackity and Sapnap ride with Karl, and I get a ride with Dream.

_ Nothings going to happen, it's just a party. I probably need this, to get drunk and lose my head for a bit. _

And oh god, I had no idea of what lay ahead.

* * *

Dream's POV

I was glad George came with. I was surprised too, since he wasn't one for parties.

When we got there there were already a lot of people there. We walked in and people were everywhere, dancing on furniture and downing shots.

We quickly found Wilbur in the kitchen taking shots. 

He greeted us, then yelled over the music "grab a drink or two! Feel free to use the hot tub or pool!"

We grabbed some drinks before heading out back. It wasn't very warm out, but there were quite a few kids swimming. Most people were just in their underwear, a few people in their clothes.

"Wanna go swimming?" I yelled to George.

He shook his head before responding, "it's too cold, let's check out the hot tub." 

We headed farther into Wilbur's back yard, making our way to the hot tub.

Wilbur's family was loaded, their house was huge, and they had a big pool and a huge hot tub.

The hot tub was about the size of a small public pool, which still wasn't very small. Loads of drunk and horny teens were sprawled in the pool, but there was still room for more. In the middle of the pool there was a little island.

I find an empty pool chair and start stripping. I glance at George to see him staring at me.

"What? Am I too mesmerizing?" I teased.

"You're going in like that?" He asked, ignoring my question.

"Well unless you happen to have swim trunks with you, your only other choice is going in your underwear," I replied.

He grumbles before starting to undress. I looked away, not wanting to stare.

It wasn't like I hadn't seen George half naked before, it was more the fact I didn't want to get caught staring. George wasn't big on sports, so while he didnt have tons of muscle, he was still lean, and dare I say, hot.

We finish undressing before slipping into the giant hot tub. We settle in the corner, away from the drunk and obnoxious teens around us. 

There was plenty of room around the edge, so we brought our drinks with us.

"Wow, so everyone feels the need to get it one in the hot tub," mutters George annoyed.

He stands up and reaches over me to grab his drink. Someone backs up and bumps into him, causing him to lose his balance and falls partially onto my lap.

"Sorry," he apologized shyly.

"You said everyone was getting it on in the hot tub, are you implying the same?" I mutter in his ear.

"Shut up," he grumbles as he sips his drink, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

People crowd around us, as I position George so he's settled better and won't fall.

_ Won't fall. Right, just put him on your lap. _

"Dream," George says, pulling me from my thoughts.

I hum in response, lightly brushing my hand over his hip. He gently places his arms around my neck, before whispering in my ear, "We aren't five feet apart."

I grin before responding, "we aren't, are we?"

He hums, then leans closer to me. My face flushes at the close skin contact. 

His face is pink, flushed from the heat and his drink. I can feel his hand starting to wander, slowly tracing down my back.

I start standing up, and ignore George's protest. I slip my arm under his legs, my other arm supporting back. I get out of the hot tub, carrying George with me. 

"Dream?" He questions.

I walk over to the pool before replying, "I think we need to cool off.

His face displays confusion before realization hits and he tries to get out of my arms.

"Dream, no, not the pool!?" He exclaims.

I grin down at him, before throwing him in the pool, jumping in after him. 

When I break the surface, I find George glaring at me. I laugh, swimming away as he tries to hit me.

I smile at his antics, before grabbing his wrists and pull him towards me. I swim with him, pulling close so our chests are almost touching. 

My eyes travel over George's face, and I smile as his face flushes. I trace one of my hands down his side, touching his waist gently. 

George meets my eyes slowly. "Dream, what are you doing?" He asks me softly.

I guide his hand to my shoulder, before returning my hand back to his waist. He averted my gaze, moving his eyes down my chest.

"Like what you see, George?" I whisper in his ear.

"Maybe I do," he mutters into my ear before placing his hand on my chest, lingering longer than it should have, before pushing away and getting out of the pool.

He leaves me dumbfounded in the pool, heart pounding in my chest. I can still feel his touch, and his breath as it danced across my shoulder and neck.

_Fuck, I'm in deep._ _Too deep._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god I love writing. You can just end the chapter whenever :)


	10. You and me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant be the only one who starts writing a story with a plan and just ditches it? 
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos!
> 
> find me on twitter: @nighten_fangurl
> 
> WARNING: SLURS AND HATE LANGUAGE

#### George's POV

_ fuck fuck fuck, what did I just do? _

I tried to ignore the feeling in my chest as I grabbed a towel and dried off. Dream joined me shortly after. We got dressed and ventured back into the house.

Grabbing down drinks, we pushed our way through the crowd. We found Sapnap and Quackity by the pool table, talking to Wilbur and talking shots. We joined them, getting drunk and joining their shenanigans.

"Where'd Karl go?" I asked Sapnap hazily.

Sapnap furrowed his eyebrows, his mouth twisting into a frown as he replied, "he's talking to the dark haired guy we played laser tag with."

Dream said something about laser tag, but I couldn't hear him. He was completely drunk and you couldn't understand anything he said.

I laughed at Sapnap, who was jealous that his  _ boyfriend  _ had a friend. It didn't seem to bother Quackity, who drunkenly muttered something about how he liked the man.

We moved towards the back of the house, collapsing on the couches. Karl joined us after a while, and we just laughed and joked about random stuff.

I was probably too drunk when I started to openly flirt with Dream.

"Hey Dream, Do you got a mirror in your pants? Cause I see myself in your pants," I said, slightly slurring my words.

Dream laughs before responding, "wow, that's real smooth George."

"And you can do better?" I taunted, trying to get a ride out of him.

He turns to me and leans closer, our noses almost touching. He smirks and says, "you have pretty eyes."1

My face flushes and I try to play it off, muttering a weak, "whatever."

"You got nice lips too."

I stare at him, slightly confused. He grins before saying, "I bet they'd look nice wrapped around my-"

"Okay! Why don't we go dance?" Butts in Sapnap, looking slightly panicked.

We all shrug and migrate towards the dance floor, breaking off so that me and Dream are alone. His words are swirling through my head, my drunk brain not being able to comprehend them.

Dream grabs my hand and drags me towards him, swaying to the music.

"C'mon Georgie, lets dance," grinned Dream as he pulled me closer to him.

We sway at the music and dance as well as our drunk minds will let us. We get lost in the crowd, but we never leave each other's side. My head spins as the music pounds through the air. I start to get dizzy and start swaying more than I should be.

Dream notices and grabs my arm, guiding me off into the kitchen. I sit down in one of the chairs as Dream disappears. He returns with a cup of water, carefully handing it to me. 

“Thanks,” I say when i finish drinking the water.

“Are you feeling alright?” he asks with concern.

I nod and he stands up and states he's going to get some food. I sit and wait for him to come back. It's been a good five minutes and he still hasn't come back. I stand up and push my way through the crowd to find him. As I arrive at the food table I see him arguing with another football player.

“Why don't you just go back to taking care of your boyfriend?” the guy sneers at Dream.

Dream grabs a handful of the guy's sweater and snarls, “Leave George out of this.”

The guy smiles cockily before responding, “What? You gay or something? Didn't realize you were a fag-”

A loud audible sound of skin hitting skin rings through the air. The guy is thrown against the ground, his hand lightly over his cheek.

He looks up at Dream, who is standing over him and glaring. The guy snarls, and stands back up.

“What you want to fight gay boy?” he challenges.

“Come on, are you just going to taunt me?” scowls Dream.

The guy swings and dream dodges, landing an uppercut to his jaw. The guy staggers before aiming at Dream’s face, hitting him right in the nose. He wipes at his nose and aims at the guy again, landing a punch square to his shoulder.

“What is he doing…” I mutter under my breath

“Help me stop them,” whispers a girl standing next to me. I nod, and together we push through the crowd towards them.

I head towards Dream, almost terrified. Why did they have to fight? I didn't want Dream to get hurt…

The girl pushes between them, wrapping her arms around the guy, trying to get them to stop. I reach Dream and yank him back, pulling him away from the guy.

Dream twisted around his face filled with anger, but his gaze softened when he saw me. The girl was yelling at the guy, and he just ignored her and threw glares over at dream.

"Come on Dream, let it be," I demanded as he turned to approach the guy.

The guy laughs before yelling, "what? Your boyfriend has to hold you back?"

The girl tried to silent him but it was too late. Dream ripped himself out of my grasp and walked over to the guy, grabbing his shirt and dragging him closer to Dreams face.

"What? You gonna do something about it you fag-" he started, but was abruptly cut off with a fist making contact with his face,

Chaos broke out, people swearing and words flying as they rolled around on the floor. 

SLAP!!

* * *

Technobalde had broken up the fight, it not soon enough. Both of them were covered in scraps, cuts, and bruises. I had practically dragged dreams away after Techno threatened to throw them out and leave them in even worse condition than they were in.

Dream was sitting on the counter of the empty kitchen as I grabbed the first aid kit and some towels.

"You're such an idiot," I muttered as I cleaned off one of his arms.

He doesn't respond as I clean the cuts and bandage them. I carefully rub some cream over his bruises and he winced a little.

I reach up and wipe some blood off his cheek with my thumb. He looks up to meet my gaze before looking down again.

"Dream," I said.

He didn't respond and just hummed in response. I tilted his head up as I gently cleaned off his face before speaking again.

"What were you fighting about?" I pressed.

He looks up at me, gently leaning into my touch as I cleaned up his face. Carefully I disinfected the scrape as he started to speak.

"We were just arguing about… about something, I can't even remember, then he started insulting you.." He responds quietly.

I look up and his eyes silently study my face. I shift my gaze, focusing on cleaning the blood around his lips.

"What did he say?" I asked quietly.

Dream pauses before responding, "he started calling me a f*g, saying your nothing but a dumb g*y bitch."

"That's not true, the alcohol is just messing with your brain," I mutter.

Silently I clean up the blood. I look up at him, looking at me softly while he's still covered in blood.

"You're so beautiful George," he whispers.

I pause and set my rag down. I reach up to cup his face with my hands and gently circle my thumbs over his cheekbones.

_ God, I want to kiss him. _

Dream leans down, bringing our faces even closer. His breath is hot against my lips, I can smell the peroxide I used to clean his cuts.

_ Fuck it. _

In an instant, our lips meet, the world around us melting. In a second, it was just us, and nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo.... I hope you liked it, feel free to leave critics in the comments.


	11. A final confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just proof read this, so sorry if theres spelling errors.
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos!
> 
> Twitter: nighten_fangurl.
> 
> (Sorry its not linked, I hate linking stuff)

#### Dreams POV

I wasn't as drunk as George had thought.

Or maybe, he wanted me to remember all of that. Maybe he hoped I was sober, wanting an escape in case the feelings weren't reciprocated.

But I could remember everything. In fact, I was mostly conscious throughout all of it.

The way he ran his fingers through my hair and pressed our lips together passionately. How we left the kitchen, sinking into a chair in the far back of the house. The way I pulled him onto my lap, and we kissed more and more. How I bit his lip gently, pushing my tongue into his mouth.

We had wandered to the dance floor, joining the crowd of drunk and high people. I could remember how we pressed close together, how we danced and grinded against each other.

Farther into the night, we had left the crowd and found ourselves tucked away in a corner. The way I pushed him against the wall, kissing him harder. He kissed me back with no hesitation.

I drove him home, no longer drunk on alcohol, just drunk on his touch and the feeling of his lips against mine. When I finally pulled into my driveway I just sat out there, dumbfounded at what had happened.

_ What had happened?  _ I don't know if he was just drunk, or if….

My phone started buzzing and I picked it up to see Sapnap calling me.

"Hey, whats up?" I asked.

"Dude, I've been texting you all morning. Come on, meet me at George's," he rambled before hanging up.

_ Shit.  _ I was hoping to avoid any confrontation for as long as possible. But before I knew it I found myself arriving at George's, almost scared to go in.

I quickly texted Sapnap, asking him if he was here already. I waited impatiently as he took forever to respond.

**Snapmap: Yeah I'm here, why are you asking?**

**Snapmap: did something happen between you and George?**

**Dreeeee: kinda**

**Dreeeee: we may have kissed and stuff yesterday…**

**Snapmap: oh**

**Dreeeee: plz don't leave I'm worried he hates me**

**Snapmap: alright I wont**

I sigh, putting away my phone and heading inside. As I walk into the living room I can hear Sapnap and George talking, laughing about something stupid.

"So George what's with the bruise on your neck?" Asks Sapnap as I walk into the room.

I freeze and look over at George, noticing there was a bruise on the side of his neck.

_ Shit, did I do that? _

"What bruise?" George reponds, sounding confused. He stands up and walks over to the bathroom and comes back, his face bright red.

"It's nothing," George says, failing at sounding convincing. I look over at him and he avoids my gaze.

* * *

#### George's POV

I could feel his gaze following me, burning holes into the back of my head. The few times I glanced at him I could see his eyes fixed on the bruise on my neck.

_ Fuck. He remembers, doesn't he? _

We lounged around for a while, listening to Sapnap ramble about Karl and Quackity.

"I didn't think I could get one boyfriend, now I have two!" He laughed excitedly.

We laughed and it seemed like last night never happened, that wild party never happened. Until Sapnaps phone rang.

"I gotta get going, got something important to do," Sapnap said.

"Sure, go ahead," I respond, glancing at Dream to see him glaring at Sapnap.

He apologized as he left, and soon it was just me and Dream.  _ Just me and Dream. _

We sat in silence for a bit, neither of us sure what to say. I silently picked up my phone and scrolled through Twitter. Getting bored, I get up and head to the kitchen to get a snack, Dream following quietly.

I open the fridge and find nothing good in there. Letting out a sigh, I close the fridge and turn around and am greeted by Dream, who is standing very close.

His arm is resting on the fridge as he leans over my, never breaking eye contact. We stand in silence, neither of us moving or breaking eye contact. I start to get fidgety, squirming slightly and looking elsewhere.

Dream grabs my chin, tilting my head up and forcing me to look at him.

"George," he whispers.

I don't respond and just meet his gaze again. Time seems to move slowly, we're standing so close that our lips are almost touching. 

"George, you can't avoid me," he chuckles softly.

"Wh- Why would I be ignoring you?" I ask, trying to play dumb.

His hand releases my chin and softly presses against the hickey one my neck. His gaze travels to it before looking back at me and smiling again.

"Don't play dumb George, you knew perfectly well what you were doing," he taunts.

"I- I don't have any idea what you're talking about," I choke out quietly.

"Do you need help remembering?" He asks, smirking.

His eyes flicker to my lips and back up to my eyes. I stare at his lips, slowly meeting his gaze again.

I softly gulp before quietly answering, "yes."

He leans closer, and my heart pounds in my chest, feeling like it was being squeezed.

The world folds around me as he gently presses his lips against mine. Slowly I kiss him back, wrapping my arms around his neck.

Warm hands hold onto my waist, pulling my closer. After a couple minutes we break apart, and Dream rests his forehead against mine.

"I like you George," he whispers.

"I sure hope so," I respond with a small laugh, "or this would be kinda awkward."

He smiles softly at me, brushing his hand over my face, gently caressing my cheek.

I cup his face and pull him down, connecting our lips again. He smiles into the kiss before kissing me back.

His lips leave mine and he pulls me closer and hugs me. He lays his head in the crook of my neck while I rub soft circles on his back.

We stay like that for a bit, not saying anything or moving. Finally Dream breaks the silence by speaking, his voice muffled against my neck.

"What are we now?" He asks.

"I don't know, what do you want us to be?" I respond quietly.

He stays quiet for a moment before asking, "George, will you be my boyfriend?"

A giddy smile spreads across my face as I answer, "there's nothing I'd want more."

He raises his head, placing a peck on my lips. I smile and give him a quick kiss, both of us smiling like idiots.

And maybe we were idiots, but that didn't matter now. All that matters is that we had each other, and nothing could change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I had a original plan for this story that was the reason I wrote it and it ended up getting completely scraped. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
